The High School Story of Jackson Fuller
by Patriotic1945
Summary: Jackson had a good start to High School. He has friends, no Enemies, and he has Rocki as a girlfriend. But will the rest of the year and his high school go this well?
1. Chapter 1 (01-08 04:57:30)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fuller House. All rights go to Netflix. Also, this is after season 3.

Chapter 1

 _The night was amazing. My aunt Stephanie's dreams of having a dream came true tonight as Kimmy is now pregnant. Grandpa is living at our house now and best off all, I have a beautiful girlfriend. What can possibly go wrong?_

As I read that journal entry from last night, I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. It all didn't seem real. It felt like a huge dream and I didn't want it to end. Aunt Stephanie was going to be a terrific mom. She felt like a second mom to me and Max and I hoped her kid loves her as much as we did. Grandpa living here is pretty good, except for the fact that he vacuumed my room at 3:00 in the morning. And who could forget Rocki. She is an amazing girl who smells good and is pretty hot when she'd hits me. All these thoughts were interrupted with a really loud knock at my door.

"Jackson, cabron, what are you doing? The bus is almost here and you're still not dressed." I checked the time. 7:27.

"Ramona! I only have 3 minutes to change!"

"Well you better hurry." said Ramona as she closed the door.

I changed into whatever clothes I saw. Whether they were clean or not didn't matter. As I changed into something, I ran down stairs as quickly as possible. I grabbed my book bag off the sofa and bolted out of the door.

I could see the bus, but it was starting to drive away. So I did the only logical thing.

"Hey! Hey! Stop the bus!" I could hear laughter from inside the bus and the driver only drove faster. As the light up ahead turned red, I was relieved that the bus wouldn't leave me behind.

The bus stopped and I got on. There was only one problem. There was nowhere to sit. Most of the time, I'd sit with Ramona, but she with some of her dance friends. And Rocki is nowhere to be seen. The only seat was next to some new kid who looked kinda scary. Not like Emo scary, but the I'll kick the crap out of you if you talk to me kind of scary. I had no choice.

I sat next to him. He looked at me for a second. He looked like a typical guy I guess. He had black hair with a little bit of facial hair. He also had a pretty good athletic body. His glare looked kinda menacing, but then he kinda smiled at me and looked away. _Oh. He might not be that bad._ I thought to myself. _But was that a smile or a smirk?_

When we were almost at the school, he started to look around and his gaze fell on Ramona. He then tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, is that your sister?" He said.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just that she is hot as hell and she looks nothing like the pipsqueak that you are so I was a little confused." He had a smirk on his while saying that.

"Well she's like a sister to me. So don't call her that."

"I'll do whatever I want nerd." While he was saying this, the bus stopped and kids were getting up. I was standing up to leave when I suddenly felt that guy push me into Ramona and we fell on the ground on the cramped bus.

"Move it." He said while stepping on my back and walking off. Me and Ramona got up as quick as we could and we started to walk off the bus. When we got off, she pulled me aside.

"Jackson are you ok? What happened?" Her face looked concerned, yet angry at the same time.

" What do you think? I got pushed."

"Who the hell was that jerk?"

"I don't know. He just told me you were hot and when I called him out, he just pushed me."

" Oh Jackson. I'm sorry I couldn't defend you from him."

"Don't be. He's just lucky that Rocki wasn't here. She would knock his head backwards." Ramona gave me a really weird face, probably cause I was smirking when I said that.

"Yeah, well anyway," I said trying to forget I did that stupid face. "Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know. You talk to her more than I do."

"Yeah." Me and Ramona just stared at the ground for a while. I know Rocki is kinda a troublemaker and that I really shouldn't be surprised that she is ditching school, but after the whole thing with that guy, I really didn't feel comfortable without her around.

"I see you at lunch." Ramona said while she walked away. I started to head over to Algebra when I feel my phone vibrate. It was a text message.

 _Jackson, we have a problem. It's Chubs. Come quickly to the locker room -Popko_

I ran quickly to the locker room, worrying what might have happened to Mankowski. The thoughts were running rampant through my head. _Did someone hurt him? No it couldn't be. But then why would Popko be calling me for help? Even if he is hurt, why would someone hurt him? He doesn't even talk to anyone else other than me and Rocki._

As I ran into the locker room, all I could do was wince at a terrible smell. It smelled like something died in the room as that smell dominated the airspaces of the room.

"Mankowski? Popko?" I said as I walked towards the back of the locker room. I was walking towards the back when I heard a squishy sound come from the floor. I looked down and I saw a huge pile of jelly. I put my fingers in it to see if that was the thing causing the smell when I heard a yell from the back.

"Jackson! Don't touch it's food." yelled Mankowski and Popko. Suddenly I heard something crawl closer towards me. It was a skunk. I ran towards the back where Popko and Mankowski were, fearing that the skunk would spay me. The smell only got stronger as I ran towards the back of the locker room. _Great. The skunk sprayed one of these two._

"Popko, why is there a skunk in the damn locker room?"

"That's why I called you. You see, Chubs called me and said there was a weird box in the locker room. Why he was in there, you ask him. Anyway, I just hear yelling from the phone and him yelling for help. I walk in the locker room only to see Mankowski crying in a corner and a skunk spraying him. As a distraction, I threw a glass container of jelly on the floor so the skunk could eat it, but the skunk hasn't even eaten anyoce it yet."

"I texted you because I thought you would get the skunk out, but that doesn't seem like it's gonna happen."

"Wait what was I supposed to do?"

"You're the vets son." said Mankowski in tears. I facepalmed and sighed.

"Well I guess we're stuck hear now." I said out loud. I looked up and tried to see where the skunk was, but I couldn't find it.

"Alright guys, I can't see the skunk. So here's the plan. On the count of three, we are going to run towards the door. Ok?" Popko and Mankowski nodded.

"1.2...3!" We all bolted towards the door as fast as we could. I was running as fast as I possibly could when I felt my body slip on the jelly I didn't see as I tumbled forward. I felt Popko step on me while running towards the door. Mankowski wasn't that far behind. I heard the skunk crawl towards me. I was going to stand up and run towards the door, but all I felt was a sharp pain in my ankle.

"Hey guys someone hel-!" I was interrupted with a spray in my face from the terrible animal. All could do in the moment was to smell the terrible odor and scream for my dear life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Mr. Fuller, what seems to be the issue?" said Mr. Rufus, the principal of the school. He was a very tall man with glasses and short hair. He looks more like a businessman than a principal

"Oh I don't know. Everything is peachy. Except for the fact that a skunk sprayed me and scared my two friends to death!" Mankowski and Popko both nodded in agreement when I said this, especially Mankowski who was visibly shaken from the incident..

"Look Mr. Rufus, I smell and I want to know why there was a skunk in the locker room."

"Mr. Fuller, a skunk probably snuck into the school. I understand why you-"

"No!" shouted Mankowski. "The skunk was in a box in my locker, so don't tell me it was a coincidence!"

"Young man, I recommend you watch your tone before I send you to after school detention for 2 weeks!" We all sat in silence. "Now, you young men are causing nothing but trouble as of right now. What were doing in the locker room this early in the morning Mr. Mankowski?" I heard Makowski squeal when he was asked this question,

"Someone texted me and said they had a surprize in the locker room. I thought it was like candy or-."

"Or drugs?" said Mr. Rufus. We all gasped.

"Mr. Rufus, Mankowski isn't the type or person to do that. He's a good kid." I said while trying to hold back all my anger.

"But is that 'Popko' kid right there a 'good kid?' He's probably influenced you guys to be druggies." I had my mouth wide open. _How dare he call us druggies. I know that Popko doesn't look like a "good kid," but he sure as hell wouldn't do drugs._ I look at Popko and I see him gritting his teeth in frustration. If I was in his shoes, I would be mad too.

"Now listen young men. I am upset that you guys are giving me attitudes and doing drugs. Now-"

"Are you retarded?" said Popko. " We aren't druggies. In fact, you're the druggie. My friends got assaulted by a stupid wild animal for Christs sake! And we don't give a hoot if you don't believe us. In fact you can suspend us for all we care." By this point the principal looked beyond furious. _Popko you idiot._ I thought to myself. _You're gonna get us in more trouble_.

"Good idea! I'm calling your parentsto pick you up. All three of you guys are suspended for one whole week!"

 **30 Minutes Later**

"Are you serious Jackson? You got suspended for talking back to the principal?" said my mom, who I belived was completely overreacting to the situation in the car.

"Mom, I wasn't doing anything. He was being bogus for no reason."

"Jackson, you are a respectful and good kid. Why are you bad mouthing the principal?" She said this sentence with a little bit of hurt. "First, you disrespected me for a day when you had blue hair to impress your girlfriend. Now you're bad mouthing your elders, Jackson what's happening with you?" The more she talked, the more I could hear her voice crack up. I still thought I didn't do anything, but from my mom's point of view, I understood her reasoning. I knew I was still the same guy, but none of that mattered if my mom didn't view me like that.

"Mom. I am still a good person and I love you. Those are two things that will never change." My mom seemed to calm down somewhat after hearing me say that, but I still felt guilty about the whole thing.

When we got home, I just ran up to my room as I was grounded for a couple days. I couldn't play video games or have my phone. I just sat in my room, frustrated with Popko. _How could he do this? Well I know why, he's a selfish prick. But Popko said what we all wanted to say in that room_. _But something's are better left unsaid_. There was an elephant in the room in all of this. Who put the skunk in the room and tricked Mankowski to go in there.

I went to my desk and quickly grabbed a pen and paper. I started to right down potential suspects on the paper.

 _ **Popko:** Reason for suspension- Just a jokester you loves to prank. He also seems like a guy to do _this

Reason _for innocence- The outburst in the Principal's office seemed too real to be faked. Popko isn't a good actor at all._

 _ **Rocki:** Reason for suspension- She's been messing around with Mankowski for a while. That and she was absent today. So maybe to not take the blame??? (If you see this Rocki, I love you and missed you. Anyway getting off topic.)_

Reason _for Innocence: The absence can go both ways. Her not being here doesn't add up. She would love to see her plans unfold. And I'm not sure this is her_ MO.

There was another person I felt I was forgetting, but I ignored it and decided to just close the notebook. I layed down on my bed and just pondered on all these thoughts. As much as I hated to say it, Rocki was definitely the most suspicious. Popko was suspicious, but Rocki's absence was the huge factor in all of this. This could either prove her innocence or prove her guilt. I prayed that it was the former.

Just as I thought about this, I hear my mom calling me.

"Jackson, it's for you. It's Rocki."


	3. AN

Sorry I've been taking long on the updates. I've been working on my own personal stories and been doing school stuff. I will always try to upload every Sunday. If I miss that Sunday, I'll do it next week. I promise I'll update the story next week. Sorry for the wait

-Patriot


End file.
